This project is currently in its 7th year in Cleveland. The long range goal is to examine and understand the regulatory factors which contribute to the interaction between the physilogy of exercise and the physiology of pregnancy. The two specific aims of this protocol are 1) to assess the impact of several forms of endurance exercise during pregnancy on the course and outcome of the pregnancy and 2) to describe and assess changes in the physiological responses to exercise which are observed during pregnancy.